kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Blazephyr
Blazephyr is one of the main characters of Power Rider. He is the bird Greedemon & anti-hero/rogue throughout the series. Unlike his fellow Greedemon, he has allied himself to the protagonist Power Rider, mainly because of his inability to assume his full form & his lack of trust towards the other Greedemon. However, when he regains his physical form, Blazephyr becomes Power Rider's enemy until he joins with Power Rider once again shortly before the final battle; Blazephyr was unable to kill Eric due to emotions developed during the time he had spent with him, although his switching sides once more was contributed to his newfound capacity for feeling deeper emotions. He was attacked by Leach while defending Eric resulting in the Hawk Coin containing Blazephyr's consciousness being cracked. When he let Eric use this Coin against Leach in the final battle, it split in half but remained otherwise intact. His Core Coins are Hawk, Peacock, & Condor. Character History In present times, he unseals himself & the other Greedemons completely, while stealing some of the others' Core Coins in the process to get an advantage over them. However, he loses one of his Hawk Coins when Eric Tyson takes it by accident. He originally intends to force Eric to return his Coin, but when the Mantis Yummy attacks when trying to retrieve other Core Coins he has stolen from his fellow Greedemons, Eric saves him. To return the favor, while intending to make Eric a pawn in his scheme, Blazephyr saves the human by giving him some of the Core Coins he has & enabling him to transform into Power Rider. After the Yummy is destroyed, Blazephyr takes the body of the detective Truman de la Fuente, who was mortally wounded in the attack, causing Truman's hair to spike up with a dull blonde color. As Blazephyr explains, he intends to use Truman's body as his temporary vessel, thus keeping Truman barely alive, so he could move about unnoticed while feeding on as many Cell Coins as he can to regain his complete form. However, when Eric proves far more strong-willed than he thought, Blazephyr is forced into promising him to give Eric the Power Belt so he could save lives rather than just to gather Cell Coins for Blazephyr. Personality Blazephyr is a dishonest wildcard. As a Greedemon he has little regard for humans, seeing them for their flaws, with Eric being one of the few exceptions. Blazephyr also believes that he has the right to get whatever he wants & detests having to give something away if there's no benefit for him. He is also at odds with the other Greedemons, both because of the history he had with them, as well as stealing their Core Coins. He focuses only on obtaining enough Cell Coins to regain his body & to become Multi King. He has however been shown to repay debts to people, giving Eric the means to become the Power Rider, though this mainly because he wanted to use Eric as a tool in his quest. Though Eric plays him at times, Blazephyr prefers working with Eric over with his fellow Greedemons as the human is honest about his motives. He had since undergone a personality change, where he can no longer bring himself to harm Eric or Amy without substantial reasons. He serves as Eric's companion & Coin Manager, supplying him with Core Coins stolen from other Greedemons. Since possessing a human body, Blazephyr has been able to experience real emotions & the full effect of the five senses, something a Greedemons is normally not capable of unless it possesses all nine of its Core Coins. The most prominent example of this effect is his ability to taste a portion of food, resulting in him developing a strong liking for popsicles to the extent of taking them without second thought such as taking them from a cart & making Eric pay & scaring off children. True to his bird nature, Blazephyr also shows a preference for high places, frequently shown on trees, resting somewhere high in his quarters shared with Eric, & jumping out of the window instead of going out through the door. Blazephyr avoids eating poultry due to his connection to birds. He is also commonly seen carrying an iPad or an iPhone4 for gathering information & keeping track of the Core Coins. He is however not above betraying Eric for his own benefit, whether it be regaining one of his Core Coins or joining the other Greedemons to get new power while betraying the Greedemons in a well-formulated plan. Blazephyr's faith in this plan is so strong, he is willing to give the other Greedemons all their Core Coins back unconditionally, a result of being spoiled by his experiences with human senses, which in turn fueled his growing disgust with his fellow Greedemons. Abilities Yummies created *Vulture Yummy Statistics |-|Incomplete= Blazephyr's appearance throughout the series, this resulted after his right hand sealed by the King when accessing the power of all Core Coins. Due to this, Blazephyr needs to possess Truman de la Fuente for the most of the time. Though he can still separate from his host, he must return back to possessing Truman; otherwise, the two would die. When separated, Blazephyr can fly as a method to travel. Right after his death in the final episode, he was left as a spectral flying arm, tailing Eric in his adventures until he was revived in the future. Powers & Abilities :Greedemon Powers ::As a Greedemon, Blazephyr has superhuman powers & birdlike abilities true to the race he represents, though regressed when in the state of a single arm. :Cell Coin Transmutation ::Blazephyr can turn his body into a mass of Cell Coins, them reforming it back to his original state. :Flight ::Thanks to his bird-like physiology, he can fly even as a single right arm. :Possession ::While as a floating right arm, Blazephyr can possess humans. Those whom under his possession had their hair becoming a dull blond & spiked up. But even separated, Blazephyr must return or else, both he & his host would die. :Mental Preservation ::Should Blazephyr had been destroyed, he can still be revived as long as his main Core Coin intact. :Superhuman Strength'' ::Blazephyr can lift an average human singlehandedly even if he is a floating right hand. |-|Complete= *'''Height: 214 cm *'Weight:' 117 kg This form was what he actually looked like before he was separated from his whole body. He was reunited with his old body but during his first reunion, the other part of his consciousness tried to take over until Power Rider Invincible Combo smashed three of his Coins, turning him into a pile of Cell Coins but revived as the original Blazephyr. While retaining the ability to possess hosts, Blazephyr can initiate human disguises like other Greedemons, taking the form of Truman de la Fuente in his possessed state & Eric briefly, maintaining his Greedemon right arm out of habit. Powers & Abilities : Greedemon Powers :: As a Greedemon, Blazephyr has superhuman powers & birdlike abilities true to the race he represents. :Mind Reading ::Blazephyr can read the thoughts of his host to search through their inner desires & create a Yummy based on it. :Yummy Creation ::A Greedemon himself, Blazephyr can create Yummies based on his host's desires. :Human Disguise ::Blazephyr can disguise himself as a human while maintaining his right arm, though this was likely out of habit. :Cell Coin Transmutation ::Blazephyr can turn his body into a mass of Cell Coins, them reforming it back to his original state. :Consciousness Separation ::Though separated from his body, a part of Blazephyr's consciousness survived in his hand, while the other half lies in the other body. :Flight ::Thanks to his bird-like physiology, he can fly even as a single right arm. :Pyrokinesis ::From his right arm, Blazephyr can channel a stream of flames. :Possession ::Even after restored to his full body, Blazephyr still had the ability to possess any person he wants. :Mental Preservation ::Should Blazephyr had been destroyed, he can still be revived as long as his main Core Coin intact. :Superhuman Strength ::Blazephyr can lift an average human singlehandedly even if he is a floating right hand. Lockseed The Blazephyr Lockseed allows the user to transform into Blazephyr Arms. The core image depicts Blazephyr holding his Core Coins while the lid backside image depicts the broken in half Hawk Coin. *Transformation: Blazephyr Arms: Ness Happy Birthday! **Squash: Orange Popsicle **Au Lait: Banana Popsicle **Sparking: Grape Popsicle' ' Behind the scenes Etymology "Blazephyr" is a portmanteau of "blaze" & "Zephyr", which is derived from the Greek Zephyros (Ζεφυρος); in Greek mythology, Zephyros was the god of the west wind. Interestingly enough, the pronunciation of Blazephyr's name is similar to that of "Lucifer". Notes *It is possible that Blazephyr is the strongest of all Greedemons as he managed to defeat Eric even in his Greedemon form as well as allowing Eric the means to become Invincible Combo which was strong enough to defeat other Greedemons including Leach whereas even the Invincible Combo failed to do so. Appearances *''Power Rider'' Related Articles See Also *Ankh - Kamen Rider OOO counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Greedemon Category:Antiheroes Category:Bird Monsters Category:Hawk Monsters Category:Peacock Monsters Category:Condor Monsters Category:Phoenix Monsters Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good